Twister
by brebrefan1
Summary: what happens when jane and maura play a friendly game of twister? READ AND FIND OUT...please read and review.
1. all fun and games

This is what would happen if jane and maura played a freindly game of twister...I actually had to research some of the things that maura would say because she says very random things...hope you all like it..please read and review...I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS...NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED...and dont worry you can tell me if you don't like it...ENJOY

Jane was sitting at her desk when she saw maura walk into the squad room. The only time the blond came to the squad room is when she had evidence on a case but since there were no open cases Jane wondered why maura had even come up, It's not like she minded to see maura because maura was thin and sexy and she was in love with her but Jane was still curious. Jane got her anwser when the blond walked over to her and asked if she wanted to come over to her house for pizza and board games, now Jane wasn't big on board games but it did give her a reason to spend time with maura not that she needed one but she said yes anyway not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

Jane wanted to leave rigth then and there but she couldn't because she had right up reports and do DD5's until the end of her shift. Even she had left early she knew maura wouldn't so she stayed. When her shift was done Jane went back to her apartment to get cleaned up and put on some diffrent clothes. When Jane got out of the shower she looked at the underwear she was about to put on and thought about the one time Maura had told her that they looked athletic, so jane went into her closet and pulled out this black and red lace bra and matching panties set that she had bought years ago to impress a boyfriend at the time but he cancled on her that night so she said forget it and threw it in her closet and forgot all about it...that is until now. Jane put on a white tank top so that if the bent down a bit Maura would be able to see the red lace bra and she put on some slight see through black yoga pants so that Maura could see the matching panties. Jane then put on some perfume she remembers Maura saying she liked one time. Jane couldn't believe it, she felt like she was about to get ready and go on a date. Jane threw on her shoes and headed for the door, as she was leaving out she checked her phone to see five new tex messages from Maura asking her where she was and if she was still coming so she ran out the door as fast as she could.

Maura sat on her couch upset and a little hurt, they had gotten off of work two hours ago and jane said she would be there but she wasn't. Sure jane had stood her up before but that was only when she had to work and she had always called when she couln't make it. Maura waited 5 more minutes befor she got up and put all the games she had planned to play with Jane on the kitchen counter and put the pizza in the oven thinking that maybe jane would show up later on tonight. Just as Maura was about to turn off the lights and go up stairs she heard a knock on her door, the biggest smile spread across her face and her dimple made an apperance but the smile quickly went away not knowing if it was jane and not wanting to jump to any conclusions. She opened her door and her smile came back as she saw one detective Jane Rizzoli breathing hard like she had just ran 8 miles. Maura moved aside letting Jane come and sit down, Maura handed her a bottle of water. "Did you run here or something?" Maura asked her. The truth was that maura was trying to distract herself from Jane beacuse Maura could see jane's red little panties through her yoga pants and she was getting really turned on, she could feel the wetness pool out of her and even though she was upset with jane in the beginning for not being there now all she wanted to do was get rid of her so she could go upstairs and get her self off no matter how much she wanted jane to do it. "No" Jane said, "I saw your text messages and realized how late I was, and I know how you like to jump to conclusions" jane joked knowing full and well didn't guess or jump to conclusions. Maura put her head down and walked over to the over to get the pizza out because she felt bad that she had jumped to conclusions thinking that Jane ahd stood her up. "so what game do you want to play?" Maura asked as she pointed to the boxes on her kitchen counter. "Maura do you have a more hands on game because you know how I feel about board games" Jane asked. "Well I have a deck of cards, twister, UNO, oh and I have just dance 4", did you know that UNO was originally developed in 1971 by Merle Robbins in Reading, Ohio. It has been a mattel product since 1992". "Well that's very intresting Maura but I think we should play twister since we both use to be dancers and you do yoga we both should be pretty flexible so I think it will intresting to see who will win" Jane said. " You're on" Maura told her. The truth was Maura didn't think she could handle being so close to Jane but she wouln't back down fron a challange, but they had one problem, they needed a caller so they went to the guest house and got jane's mother and she was more than happy to be included.

An hour later Maura and Jand decided to call the game as tried because both were really turned on form the positions they kept getting themselves into and jane's mother looked like she was really tired so they told her she could go and that they were done, she thanked them and left the house. There current position had Maura's cunt on Jane's thigh and Maura's breast in Jane's face and Maura's tits were starting to come out of her shirt from all the moving around they had just did and Maura also had on a tank top. One of Maura's breast had come completley out while the other had only come out partcially. Jane's mouth was open from breathing hard and she moved her head up slightly to move out of the position when she felt one of Maura's breast go into her mouth. She sucked and licked on it but only slightly and she wasn't even sure if maura had felt it because Jane pulled her head back so quickly but she aslo thought she heard maura moan but she wasn't sure. Maura quickly got up and on her feet, that's when she heard jane snicker and she looked down at her "I'm sure glad my mother wasn't here to see that" she heard jane say. Jane then got up and Jane and Maura were standing face to face when she had to laugh at jane's comment but when she looked up she saw the other woman looking at her and then she saw Jane start to lean foward so Maura did the same thing...

SOOOOOOOOOOO was it good...this was originally suppose to be a one shot but if you guys asks for another chapter i could make it a two-shot and put some actual smut in there but only if you guys want it so just review and tell me or you could message me and i also take request and if I messed up on something please let me know


	2. trouble

Ok guys here is the second chapter of twister for the people who wanted it...no COPYRIGHT intended...here it goes

Maura couldn't believe it when Jane's lips had finally touched her's, it had been better than any fantasy she had about her tall best friend. They had been kissing for what seemed like hours until they both needed air and had to pull back. Jane was really suprised when Maura took lead and grabbed her hand, led her to the sofa and pushed her down on it and sat on her lap. Maura started to grind her ass back against Jane until jane grabbed on to Maura's hips to stop her from moving. Maura got really worried that she had crossed some sort of line and now Jane wanted to leave. Jane leaned forward and told Maura that something had come up and she needed to leave.

Maura sat there with a complete look of shock on her face and Jane saw this but she also saw a little bit of hurt in Maura's features also. To spare herself of any further embarrassment Maura went upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She sat on her bedroom floor and when she heard the door open and close she knew Jane was gone and that's when the tears started to flow. The truth was that Maura was not upset with Jane but she was upset with herself for offering herself up so willingly to her best friend. Maura went to sleep in her bed that night thinking about how her and Jane could ever be friends after this.

The next morning Maura got up and got dressed to go to work, she wasn't really ready to see Jane so she had made up her mind that morning that she would do everything in her powerto avoid her. Maura was called to the scene of a crime where a 12 year-old boy had been killed. When she showed up at the scene of the crime she didn't see Jane but that didn't mean much since she usually always showed up before Jane unless they were together. A small part of her hoped that Jane wouldn't show up at work today because she was also embarrassed but Maura knew that wouldn't happen especially with a 12 year-old boy lying dead in an alley and this was confirmed when she looked up and saw Jane walking towards the body. Maura was a little hurt that Jane wouldn't even look at her but she kind of figured that because that what happens when you basically give your bestfriend a lap dance. Maura explained her findings and said she would need to do the autopsy before she could say anything eles conclusively.

Jane looked down at her bestfriend who was kneeling by the body just as Maura was looking up at her and she couldn't help but see all the hurt in Maura's eyes and it killed her to know that she put it there, and that's when she knew that she couldn't do this. She couldn't work with Maura everyday knowing that she she had hurt her so bad. She had thought about it last night after she made it home but the look in Maura's eyes only confirmed it, she need to talk to her Lt. after her shift.

Jane had avoided Maura all day and everyone had noticed it especially when she sent Frost and Korsak down to get the autopsy report. At the end of her shift Jane went into the lieutenant's office and told him that she couldn't do this anymore and that she was turning in her papers and he would have her resignation in the morning and of course she didn't tell him the real reason she was quitting. Of course he wasn't going down without a fight. They had argued about if for half an hour when he came upwith a plan. He told her that he would give her two weeks off to think about it and when she came back if she still wanted to quit then he would let her. Jane only agreed because she knew even after two weeks she wouldn't be able to work side by side with Maura knowing that she hurt her.

Jane went back to her apartment and packed 2 weeks worth of clothes because she knew that once the lieutenant told everybody she had decided to resign and about their deal that everyone would call her phone and try to convince her not to quit and if she didn't anwser they would show up at her apartment. she typed up her resignation letter and sat it on the coffee table and she sat her packed bags by the door because she knew that first thing in the morning she would be leaving. She was going to visit Chicago for two weeks and she knew her mother and her brothers would be upset that she didn't tell the that she was leaving but it wasn't like she was leaving forever and she would call them when she made it there and tell them that she was safe. She was in love with Maura and she didn't want to leave her but she is terrified that if they were to get together and have a relationship and it didn't work out that she would lose her best friend and that is just something she couldn't take.

When Maura made it to work the next day she was told that the lieutenant wanted everybody in the squadroom including her because he had something important to tell them. Maura really didn't want to go up there because she knew Jane would be up there and she still didn't want to see her. She was suprised that when she made it up to the squadroom Jane wasn't there. Everyone was standing around waiting for the Lt. to speak and when he saw Maura arrive he said "alright now that we have everyone here let's get started" and then she heard Korsak say "wait! Jane's not here". That's when she saw the Lt.'s fall into a slight frown and that's when her stomach dropped, and that's when she knew this meeting was about Jane and when the Lt. saw Maura's face he knew she was thinking the worst had happened to Jane so he started to speak. "Jane's fine" he said and that's when Maura let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "But she has decide to resign" the Lt. said and that's when Maura's heart broke.

It was one thing for JANE to turn her down but it was a completley diffrent thing for her BESTFRIEND to run away from her and that's what hurt the most. The Lt. spoke again before anyone could panic. He told everyone about the deal he had made with Jane and he told everyone that they had 2 weeks to make whatever they had done right or otherwise he was firing everyone but they knew he couldn't fire everybody but they still wanted Jane back so everyone started to call and everyone was sent straight to voicemail. Korsak and Frost knew there was only one person who could fix this and that person had tears in their eyes and that person was Maura.

Korsak and Frost tried to talk to Maura and get her to go over to Jane's and talk to her but Maura refused and that's when Korsak lost it, he loved Jane and needed her to be there. He pointed his finger in Maura's face and called her selfish " you know how much Jane loves this job and you're going to let her quit for you" Korsak yelled at her and all Maura could do was cry because she knew he was right. He pointed his finger in her face and said "you better fix this" that's when Frost pulled him back and told him that it wasn't maura's fault. "come on let's go to Jane's and see if we can convince her" Frost told Korsak. When Korsak and Frost made it to Jane's apartment they knocked for like 5 minutes before Korsak pulled out his key Jane gave him for emergencies and they went inside. The first thing they noticed was that Jo Friday wasn't there that's when they knew something was wrong so they went into her bedroom to notice hat her bed was made and her closet had been cleaned out. This changed everything and they both knew it.

Hope you guys liked it...and alot of you guys gave me tips so i went in and ade the changes...I know i said that this was suppose to be a two-shot but I decided to turn it into a story if you guys dont mind and if there is any other opinions please let me know


	3. It hurts

Ok guys when I asked for your help about what I do alot of you told me that I should keep going on nobody told me I should stop s I just want to thankyou guys and say that hopefully it gets better along the way so that everyone can love it... alright guys here goes CHAPTER 3

Korsak left that apartment more angry than he had ever been before, he wasn't just angry with Maura but he was also angry with Jane. He felt that they had been partners to damn long for Jane to just leave without telling him, sure he wouldn't have been happy about her decision but he would have supported her.

Jane had arrived in chicago hours ago and she knew she should call her mom but she also knew that her brother Frankie might be there ready to try and convince her to come back so she would just wait until later on in the day to call. When jane was checked into her hotel she went up to her room and unpacked and started to get comfortable. She sat back on her bed and started to think about Maura and that's when she knew she had to get up and do something because if she didn't she would spend the entire 2 weeks thinking about the person she wanted to forget about the most and she wouldn't do that to herself.

Jane got up and left the hotel, she started to walk around and that's when she realized how beautiful chicago actually was and that's when she had a thought "I could see myself living here", but as soon as she thought it she started to shake her head and started thinking about how much her family would hate her, she was sure that everyone was upset that she had just up and left but if she stayed she was sure that everyone would be pretty pissed at her because she didn't say goodbye.

When Korsak made it back to the office he didn't even go to the squadroom he went straight to the morgue and into Maura's office. Maura looked up to see Korsak standing in her doorway and she really didn't have time to be yelled at again but before she could ask he what he wanted she heard him yell "Jane's gone". Maura thought the feeling in her chest had hurt before but that pain didn't even compare to the pain she felt now. Maura figured that in about a week or so she would go to Jane's apartment and tell her how sorry she was that she had gotten carried away but now that she knew Jane was gone she had to find her and save what was left of their so called "friendship". " What do you mean gone, where did she go" Maura yelled at Korsak.

"Oh don't pretend to care now" Korsak old her. He wanted to hurt Maura with his words and by the look on her face and the tears that started to fall down her face he knew that he did exactly that. He didn't mean to but he wanted to hurt someone as badly as he was hurting right now. His partner, someone he had once thought of as a friend had up and left without as much as a glance in his direction. He had realized he hurt Maura but he didn't realize how much until he heard her yell...

"I'm sorry!, I'm sorry that Jane's gone, I'm sorry that you think I don't care, and I'm sorry that it hurt you so much that Jane left without telling you but how do you think I feel, she was my best friend and I loved her". Now Maura was down right sobbing and that's when Korsak realized how insensative he was being, if he was upset about Jane leaving without telling him then he couldn't imagine how Maura must feel.

"I'm so sorry Maura, I know you care and I know how close you guys were, if this is hurting me I can't imagine what it's doing to you" he told her. Korsak just held Maura as she sobbed, he knew this was jane's job but since she was the cause of all the pain he would be there for Maura.

"It's my fault she left" Maura whispered so low that Korsak almost missed it but he didn't miss it and he had to ask the question that her knew Maura was dreading." what happedned between the two of you?"

"That's not important, but what is important is that we bring her home to us where she belongs" Maura whispered. "you've got to help me find her" Maura said as she started to sob again and Korsak knew that if Jane knew that Maura was hurt in any kind of way that she would be back in boston in a heartbeat and that's when he got an idea about how to get jane back to boston but after that he knew it was all up to maura.

Jane sat on a park bench thinking about Maura and how she took the news about Jane quitting. Jane looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get dark and since she didn't know the city that well that she should start heading back to the hotel and get ready and face the music about calling her mom. Jane knew that if she didn't call her mother tonight she would propably worry herself to death. When Jane made it back to the hotel room she pulled out her phone and turned it on. Jane knew she would have missed calls but what she wasn't prepared for was the number of missed calls, Jane had 103 missed calls and alot of them were from diffrent numbers and some of the numbers she didn't even know but there were only a few numbers that kept popping up, her mother's ( of course ), Frankie's cell, Korsak's cell, and Maura's cell, house, and job. Jane couldn't bring herself to admit that Maura really cared about her so she dismissed Maura's call and started thinking that all Maura wanted to do call and yell at her.

Jane dialed her mother's number and she heard a voice pick up after the first ring " hello Jane? " she heard her mother's italian's voice say. Jane could here the fear in her mother's voice and she immediatley felt bad about being the cause of that fear.

Jane let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding " Yeah ma it's me" Jane told her.

soooo I hope you guys liked this chapter...it was really hard when I started but after typing for a while it started to come to me please read and review I want to see your comments and if you guys have any ideas on how the story should go please let me know...see me soon!


	4. finding Jane

Ok guys sorry about the delay but there was a holiday and went over my family's house and didn't have a computer so I just got back and decided to update the story...read and review please...IT HELPS IT REALLY DOES SO PLEASE REVIEW...I MIGHT EVEN DO SOME SMUT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW...lets make a deal, if you guys give me 5 reviews there will be two more chapters and smut but if not there will be only one more chapter and no smut...so go and review...so here goes chapter 4 of twister

"Oh my god Janie are you ok" Jane heard her mother yell into the phone. "Yeah ma I'm fine" Jane told her mother, just then Jane heard a door open and close in the background. She figured it was one of her brothers because she heard her mother yell " Jane's on the phone do you want to talk to her." She couldn't hear the person's response because her mother started to talk into the phone again " Jane hold on there is someone hear who wants to speak to you." Jane heard the phone being handed over and just when she thought she would hear one of her brother's voices she heard a voice that she missed so much but never thought she would hear again. The voice was so fragile and light, Jane could hear the hurt in her voice and that's when her heart broke because she knew that she was the cause of all this hurt. " Jane where are you?" she heard Maura's voice ask her. Jane knew she couldn't hold a conversation with Maura because she was on the verge of tears after only hearing her voice so jane knew what she had to do even though she was pretty sure it would hurt the woman she loved even more. Jane whispered " I can't " into the phone and then hung up and after that she just sat on her hotel bed and let the tears fall because after leaving and not telling one and after all the drama she was pretty sure that Maura would hate her but now after that phone call she knew for sure that Maura would hate her and would propably never speak to her again.

Maura just looked at the phone after Jane had hung up on her. " What's wrong" Angela asked her. "She hung up on me" Maura told her as the tears started to fall. "Just give her time, she'll come back and everything will go back to normal, just give her time sweetie" Angela told her. Maura walked to her room and closed her door, once her bedroom door was closed she leaned against it and slid down it as she started to cry harder. She was getting really angry and needed to let her frustration out so she picked up a picture frame that had her and Jane's picture in it from the small glass table that was next to her door and threw it against the wall across the room. Maura covered her head as the picture frame hit the wall and the glass inside it shattered. Maura wasn't angry with jane, well she was a little but not entirely. Maura was mostley mad at her self because after all the things that Jane was putting her through she still couldn't help but love her. Maura had cried every night over Jane since the day she walked out of her house and broke her heart and everyday since then Jane has did something to break her heart a little more and Maura was getting upset with herself because she allowed herself to keep getting hurt by loving Jane with all her heart and knowing that Jane didn't love her back. "WHY CAN'T I STOP LOVING YOU?" Maura yelled into the air knowing that no one was there.

When Maura made it to work the next day Korsak was waiting for her inside her office, he couldn't wait to tell her about his plan, he thought it was bullet proof but he wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with it. Just when Maura was about to ask him why was he was in her office he cut her off and said " look I have an idea on how to get Jane back to the city but I'm not sure if you will be comfortable with it but just let me explain it before you say anything, ok?" He wouldn't say anything eles until she agreed so she shook her head yes so he started to speak "okay there are alot of things that I don't know about Jane but I do know that she cares about you and that I'm sure of." "she dosen't act like it" Korsak heard Maura whisper under her breath so he glared at her to make sure she didn't say anything eles. " Like I was saying before, she cares about you so maybe If somene told her that you needed her then she would come and once we get her here we could lock her in a room with you so you can convince her to stay and we won't let her out until she agrees to it." " why do I have to be the one to convince her to stay" Maura asked Korsak "because I know you are the only one who can and if she dosen't agree to stay then we are going to lose her and I know you don't want to lose the love of your life over something so petty do you ? Maura stood there and looked at him with wide eyes and just when she was about to try and convince him she didn't know what he was talking about he held his hand up and told her not to even bother. Just when she was about to leave her office Maura remembered something and she called after him, he had just reached the door when he turned around to see what she wanted " Jane called her mom last night and since her phone has been turned on you can track her and I can go to wherever she is instead of trying to convince her to come to me." "Yeah I guess that can work but are you willing to travel to wherever she is and for the record my plan would have worked to" Korsak told her. " You had a great plan and yes I am willing to travel but how far could she be, right?

CHICAGO! Maura yelled. "she's in chicago, why would she even go there she dosen't know anyone." "Look Maura you don't have to go to Chicago if you don't want to, we could always go back to my plan if you don't want to go" Korsak told her. "Oh I'm going and I'm bringing her back kicking and screaming if I have to" Maura told Korsak. Korsak didn't know where all this power was coming from but he liked it and he hoped it would be enough to bring jane back because if she didn't he knew it would break Maura's heart.

SOOOOOOOO what will happen when Maura makes it to chicago and finds Jane? Will Jane come back to boston with Maura? Will there be smut? =)...I don't know but come back and read the rest to find out...I thought this would be the last chapter but apparently not so their will be one more chapter, maybe even 2 if you guys ask nicely, Maybe even 3 if you guys are lucky


	5. here come's Maura

soooooo I guess you guys wanted more chapters and smut because I got over 10 private messages asking me to continue and I got 5+ reviews so thank you and I'm glad you guys liked it...starting a new story called hurt so go check it out it should be posted today after this chapter...now here is chapter 5 for twister...enjoy

Maura went home and pack as she had Korsak arrange a flight for later on in the evening. Korsak had tried to convince her to wait until the morning but she argued that she couldn't wait and had to get to Chicago and talk to Jane as soon as she could. Korsak had called and told her that there was a flight from Boston to Chicago at 9 later that evening and he told her that if she got on that flight she would arrive in Chicago around 12 in the morning, he also told her that there would be a flight at 9 in the morning the next day and he asked her to take that one so that she could arrive around 12 in the afternoon instead of 12 in the morning. Maura knew that she should listen to Korsak and wait until morning but she was stubborn and said that the faster she could talk to Jane then the better chance she would have to change Jane's mind.

Maura made it to chicago around 2 in the morning because of her delayed flight, she asked the person at help center desk if there were any cab companies that are still open, the woman said sure and that she would call one for her. Maura sat inside the airport for about 10 minutes until she decided to go and stand outside so she could be there when the cab pulled up. When the cab finally pulled up Maura took a piece a paper out of her pocket that had the address and phone number to the hotel where Jane was staying. The ride took all of 20 minutes and when Maura got to the hotel and asked what room Jane was staying in the woman at the front desk told her that they didn't give out that information. Maura pulled out her medical examiner's ID and told the woman that Jane was a detective, so Maura spent another 20 minutes explaining her situation and why she was here and why they couldn't call Jane and tell her that she was here. The woman finally told Maura what room Jane was staying in and told her to go on up. By the time Maura made it up to Jane's room it was 3:10 in the morning and Maura knew Jane was asleep and she didn't care. Maura was so over the saddness and now she was angry, she would bring Jane home with her wheather she wanted it or not.

Jane layed in her bed wide awake thinking about Maura and all of her family that she left behind, she had spent most of her nights crying and tonight wasn't any diffrent and the thing that really threw Jane off was that she wasn't crying for her mother or her brothers or Korsak and Frost or for the job she knew she was quitting or any of the other things that she loved so much but she was crying for Maura, she was crying because she knew that this woman that she loved with all of her heart would never love her back and that was killing her inside.

Jane thought this would be a peacefull week but she hadn't got any real sleep since that night with Maura. Jane knew that she loved Maura and that scared the hell out of her. Jane knew that she couldn't have sex with Maura that night because Maura didn't love her and then it would have been some one night stand or pitty sex thing and she didn't think she could take the heartache but the pain she felt right now was beyond anything she had felt before and that's when she knew that she couldn't live here in Chicago because she couldn't be that far away from Maura.

Jane had time to think about this so instead of quitting her job that she loved so much she would just transfer back to the drug unit but right now she needed a shower even though she knew it was around 3 in the morning. Jane stripped out of her clothes and turned the radio on because she always showered listening to something and just as Jane was about to step in she heard a banging at her door and she wondered who that could be but she just figured it was someone from the next room asking her to turn down the music because hotel walls were so thin so Jane wrapped a towel around herself turned it down and went to open the door and apologize.

When Maura heard foot steps she could feel all the anger start to rise inside her but when Jane opened that door she could feel all that anger and saddness fly right out the window. " Look I'm sorry about the music I tur" Jane stopped in mid-sentence as she finally looked at the person and realized who it was. Maura gasped when she saw Jane's face, she had dark circles under her eyes and Maura could see the tear tracks that were on her face and she knew she had been crying. Maura's heart broke for the woman standing in front of here who looked like she had just been hit by a truck. "What are you doing here Maura" Jane asked her but Maura didn't anwser she just rolled her eyes and pushed past Jane to come into the hotel room. Jane just stood there shocked as Maura had just pushed past her to get into the room and she rolled her eyes, that wasn't the smart, elegant, and classy Maura she knew so Jane just closed the door and walked into the room not wanting what she knew was about to come next from Maura.

soooooooo guys did you like it or what? I don't know if there will be one more chapter or 2 but I do know that for the next chapter I will be using PM to talk with someone live as I write the chapter so I can ask for there help and ideas for the chapter and I will go onto that person's profile and pick a story that I liked the best and give that story and that person a shout out on the next chapter so If you are intrested in that leave a review and tell me or you guys can inbox me and tell me so I can pick who it will be tonight and we will work on and post the next chaper tommorow so be looking out for it...thanks guys for your reviews I really appreciate it.


	6. tell me that you love me

Ok guys sorry it took so long for chapter 6 but I decided not to do the whole contest thing because it wasn't really fair for only one person to help when I value all of you guys opinions. I dont know if this will be the last chapter and smut or if I'm going to break it down and make this story with 7 chapters but I guess we will just have to wait and see so here is CHAPTER 6 for Twister.

Maura walked into the hotel a little less angry than she was when she arrived in chicago but that was only because she now knew that Jane was having an even harder time with this than she was. "What are you doing here Maura" Jane asked her."Jane I have come her to tell you that you I can't be the reason." Jane looked at Maura confuse and asked her what the hell she was talking about." I can't be the reason that you quit the job you love, I wouln't be able to take it if I knew that I was the reason as to why you are so unhappy" Maura told Jane. "what makes you think that I am unhappy, actually no don't anwser that because I don't care why you think I am unhappy because I am not unhappy actually I am very happy NO actually I am over the moon right now." Maura just sat there and listen to Jane rant on "I mean who the hell do you think you are to come all the way to Chicago and storm into my hotel room all selfish and self-centered and tell me that I can be unhappy as long as you are not the cause of it, and here I thought you couldn't get anymore selfish" Jane said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Maura just stood there with a shocked look on her face as Jane walked past her and towards the door, she didn't understand how the tables had turned so quickly and now she was the bad guy. "you know what just get out" Jane told Maura as she opened the door and pointed towards the hallway. Maura walked towards the door and slammed it shut "NO" she yelled at Jane as she grabbed the taller woman's arm and pulled her over towards the bed and then pushed her down on it. As Maura looked over towards the dresser she saw Jane's handcuffs and as Jane saw her look at them she looked at Maura and said "don't you dare" as she tried to hop up but Maura was pretty quick as she hoped on top of Jane and pinned her down as she grabbed the handcuffs off the dresser and handcuffed one of Jane's arms to the bed post. "now you are going to listen to me wheather you like it or not" Maura told her and all Jane could do was sit ther stunned.

"Jane as much as I know you don't want to talk about that night we have to because I can't let quit the job you love because of me" Maura told her as Jane just sat there annoyed that she had been over-powered and handcuffed by a medical examiner. "oh look it's all about here again" Jane whispered. "well Maura I can assure you that why I choose to leave has nothing to do with you so you can uncuff me and go back to boston feeling better about yourself" Jane lied. "well could you come back and tell that to some of your co-workers because you should see the looks I get going down the hallway and no I am not leaving here unless your coming with me."

"Maura I will be back to Boston once this whole 2 week break thing is over so there really isn't a point to you being here right now" Jane told Maura. Maura just looked at Jane silentley asking her to come back and when Jane didn't say anything Maura started to speak " Jane please don't quit, you love your job and I know you are leaving because of me and I'm sorry but we don't ever have to talk about that night again, actually you don't ever have to talk to me again unless you have to but please don't quit" Maura pleaded as she started to sob. "Maura get these handcuffs off of me" and when Maura saw that Jane was serious she took the key and unlocked then and got off of Jane. Maura thought Jane would get up and leave but instead she pulled Maura into a hug and told her not to cry. "Maura that's mot what I want, I loved being your best friend" Jane told her. Maura tried not to cry even more when she heard Jane use the past tense like they weren't friends any more. " So why are quitting if you loved being my friend, if it's because you think we won't be able to be friends again after that night it's not true" Maura told Jane. " The reason that I am quitting is because I don't want to be your friend Maura."

Maura just stood there with a shocked and hurt look on her face and she could feel the tears starting to run down her face again. "Maura I don't want to be your friend because I want to be so much more than that" Jane said quickly knowing that Maura was getting the wrong idea. Maura needed Jane to be specific because she didn't want to get the wrong Idea and have jan run from her again so she said "what do you mean by that?"

Knowing that maura needed clearence Jane walked closer to Maura and took her hands in her's and said " Maura I loveyou, actually I don't love you but I am in love with you and I would want nothing more than to spen the rest of my life with as we grow old together with our children and grandchildren, I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my being" Jane was out of breath when she was finished as saw that Maura had tears in her eyes. "So why did you leave" Maura asked her. Maura didn't want to ruin this moment but she needed to know why Jane left and she had to make sure that Jane would never do it again.

"I left because I loved you and I knew you would never love me but as you stand here in my hotel room in Chicago you proved me wrong, I knewI couldn't just have ont time petty sex with you because once I had you I would have never been able to let you go" Jane told her and she leaned down to kiss Maura but Maura turned her head away from the kiss and looked up to see Jane's face with a look of hurt in it. "I am sorry Jane but can you blame me, the last time we kissed you ran off to Chicago" Maura told her. " Maura I am so sorry that I hurt you before but I promise you that I am not going anywhere" Jane told her, Maura nodded her head and look up at Jane's face and she knew that Jane was trying to figure out if she should kiss Maura or not so Maura made it easy for her and leaned up to kiss Jane square on the mouth.

alright guys that was chapter 6 and I hope you guys liked it nd once again sorry about being so late with this chapter but I just started back at school so therewill either be 1 or 2 more chapters but I don't know so I guess you guys will just have to continue reading. the next chapter will be smut and I am going to try something that I don't think anyone has tried...please review if you liked this chapter


	7. It can't end like this

Hi guys, sorry for the delay but right off the top I want to tell you that I propably am going to delete chapter 7 because I tried to do smut but people didn't really respond to it and I'm not sure if I should keep it up but once I delete it I will propably try to re-write and replace it. So here goes the 8th and final chapter of TWISTER...hope you guys enjoy it.

Maura woke up and started to panic, she was wrapped in someone's arms. Maura then smiled as she remembered the events that took place the night before, she turned around and looked up to see her lover smiling with that shit-eating grin. "I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean to wake you" Maura told Jane but Jane just kept smiling at her so Maura thought that since Jane was so happy she would just drop the bomb on her. "Jane I think it's time to come back to Boston and explain your actions, you hurt alot of people when you left and you just can't jump into bed and sleep with them just to get them to forgive you, I won't let it happen. Maura said only half serious but Maura knew she had said something wrong when Jane's head shot up and her eyes got big.

"Is that what you think I did Maura? You think I slept with you just to get your forgiveness" Jane asked her and Maura could see the hurt in Jane's eyes as she tried quickly to fix this. "Jane it was just a joke, and you know how bad I am at those" Maura told her but Jane still looked uncertain "Look Jane you told me you loved me last night and that's what I believe" Maura told her. "Well good because I meant it" Jane told her as she started to smile again. "So Jane what about the other thing I said, about going back to Boston" Maura asked her.

"you know what Maura I think you're right, there are people that I have to apologize to" Jane told her. Jane and Maura packed their bags well Jane was the only one who really needed to pack because Maura never took anything out of her bag, and then they were on the next flight to Boston. When Jane and Maura made it back to Boston Jane told Maura to go to the office and tell Frankie, Frost, Korsak, and Angela to meet Maura at the dirty robber after work because they propably wouldn't have come if she told them that Jane would be there. "And what if they ask about you because everyone knew I was headed to chicago to bring you back, and you know I can't lie" Maura asked Jane. "Just dodge the question until tonight" Jane told her but Maura knew that was going to be easier said than done.

Maura went to Angela and Frankie first, she told them to meet her at the dirty robber after work and of course they asked about Jane and the trip but she told them to just meet her and she would explain everything when they got there and everybody was together, of course they tried to get ore information out of her but she stood her ground and they finally agreed. The events were similar with Korsak and Frost but they were detectives and were use to getting people to crack and she almost did but she didn't and they finally agreed.

Jane had went home got showered and got dressed, she headed out to the store to get everybody's favorite because she knew for her to apologize alone wouldn't work. Maura had told Jane to come in 5 minutes after her so she could explain to everyone why they were there. After maura went in Jane waited for about 6 or 7 minutes before getting out of her car and walking into the dirty robber, when she walked through the door she saw 5 angry faces looking at her and one sweet innocent face smiling at her. Jane walked up to their table and just as she was about to speak Korsak held his hand up and said "no Jane, you don't get to walk back in here and apologize and expect everything to be okay, you quit your job and left without so much as a goodbye. Me, Frankie, Frost we all thought we meant more to you than that but I guess not, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JANE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER"Korsak yelled at her. "Come on Korsak now you know that's not fair" Maura said coming to Jane's rescue as the other woman just stood there with tears in her eyes. "No he's right Maura, there is just no coming back from this" Frankie told her as her grabbed Angela's hand and said "come on ma I will take you home". Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the car, the people Jane loved the most had Just walked out on her and Maura knew the feeling all to well.

Maura pulled up to Jane apartment but Jane made no motion to move so Maura tried to hold her hand to comfort her but Jane snatched it away angrily, Maura knew Jane had a right to be angry but she still couldn't help the hurt she felt when Jane pulled away. Jane took off the seat belt got out of the car and slammed the door. "Jane wait" Maura told her as she tried her best to keep up with Jane. "No Maura there is no wait, how could you do that to me, you set me up, you slept with me, told me you loved me and I felt for it, you convinced me to come back here knowing full well that they hated me" Jane screamed as the tears started to fall again and she couldn't help but notice that Maura had her own tears. "So was it fun to watch Maura, was it fun to watch my family and friend's turn against me, you know what Maura I might have told you I loved you but I could never love someone as sick and as twisted as you" Jane told her and that was about all Maura could take as she fell on her knees and started to cry harder as she watched Jane walk away.

SOOOO GUYS there is the final chapter for twister but there might be a part two or something like that because something tells me that I can't leave the twoo of them like that...I hpe you guys enjoyed the story sorry for the mistakes but I'm human


End file.
